Katherine Winchester
by Arabelle z-75
Summary: Dean and Sam have a half sister that lived with he mom and step father . What happens when she suddenly dissaper and fakes her own death ? and what secrets is she keeping from her brothers ? read to find out .


_'What have I done?'_ I lost counting how many times I asked myself this question and yet I never got an answer , I believe I don't deserve one , that's what I thought as I walked down the street in the dark night . My bags on my shoulder and my dark hair's down, my body was shaking as I lit the cigarette hanging on my mouth. My thoughts were in another place until I reached to a crappy "sunrise motel». «One king bed for one night" I said to the mid aged guy in the reception. "Cash or credit?" He asked me suspiciously " cash and I'll pay on my way out " I replied in a cold tone " room 21" he said and handed le the keys , stills suspiciously . 'Freak! 'I thought and went to my room, I opened the door and threw myself on bed, and I was damn tired. Next time I opened my eyes it was 3 am, that's it I got my 2 hours sleep.

I stared at the ceiling fir what sounded like eternity, just looking and wondering how fast someone's life could be ruined, how much someone could loose when he didn't have anything at all.

Did I cause this? Did I destroy my life or is it life that destroyed me. This isn't what my life should have been; I should be at school, with normal people living a normal life.

Oh please who am I kidding , I never wanted normal , I worked hard so my life couldn't be normal , and now I'm complaining about it ? I hated normal and now I'm leaving it behind!

Here I am! In an old crappy ass motel room, running and leaving my dark past behind me,

I have nowhere to go and none to turn to , but I keep telling myself that I can survive without anyone's help , I can look after myself , I've been doing it for long .

oh and did I forget to mention that I am on the run not only from police who think I'm dead , but also from an old immortal creature who wants to use my blood in a bloody Apocalypse .

I closed my eyes again hoping that I got an extra hour sleep before I hit the road again with no destination.

Oh my life's so damn prefect for a 16 years old girl.

(Third person P.O.V)

Sam and dean Winchester came out of the church where the funeral of Katherine Reynolds was.

«It doesn't make sense, man, she can't be dead, and if she was then castiel would have known, right? » Sam asked in a confused tone.

«Yeah you're probably right » dean answered

«then where is she » « I don't know ,Sammy, I don't know where she is or if she left on her own or was taken , but she's still alive since they didn't find her body and burying an empty coffin » said dean «then what do we do now ? » asked Sam ,

« I say we interrogate people who know her like we do in a normal case » answered dean casually.

« Does this seem like any case we deal with, dean? It's our sister we're talking about in case you haven't noticed, we've gotta find her » Sam stated.

« don't you think I know that, I want to find her too but first we need to know what happened so we know how to look for her, now we're gonna ask her friends and family if they noticed anything strange bout her lately, okay? » dean said and didn't even wait for Sam's opinion as he crossed the street and got in his beloved car.

«Did you notice anything strange about her lately» Sam asked a kid from school as FBI.

«No sir, Katherine is always the same, she doesn't have very close friends but everyone knew her, she was popular in school and everyone wanted to be her friends with her » the kid called Ryan answered.

«Did she have any enemies? »

« I think it's possible, Katherine was popular but also had lot of enemies, she's not the nicest person in the world » Ryan scoffed humorlessly then added « excuse me sir why is this FB8 interested in Katherine Reynolds disappearing? »

«It's none if your business, kid » dean snapped, and left with Sam.

« Now what? » Sam asked

«Let's head to the Ara girl, the kid said she knew her better » dean answered

«I told you no, she did have enemies but none of them would kill her , Kath is probably still alive and just left on her own to gain people's attention » Ara said

« Why would she do that? »

« Because she's Katherine, she loves attention and being mysterious, she might even disappear just to worry her mom »

« Her mother refused to talk so, didn't she have a brother? »

« Jackson? Yeah, step brother he's Mrs. Reynolds's son, and I don't think you'll get anything out of him! He's always off to college and when he's home they never spend time together » ...« okay thank you for your time »

« The whole thing is useless » Sam said annoyed. « Let's just look around towns »

« We're calling cas , he must know her whereabouts »

Katherine P O.V

It was 4 am when I next woke up; I took a fast shower and changed into a dark red jeans, black tank top and leather jacket, and put my converse on. My hair was on a ponytail. I took my bag ready to leave before the motel owner notice me; I didn't have money to pay for him and couldn't stay for long. I opened the motel room door.

(Third person P.O.V)

« Cas , we need you down here » dean prays for cas.

«Hello Sam, dean » castiel greeted in his usual monotone.

« she isn't here in town , she has been missing for 2 months now , police gave up searching and put her on dead list , they even made a funeral and buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever » dean informed castiel.

« I know I heard from heaven that she's somewhere in Missouri, I'll go and see where she exactly she is » castiel said before disappearing and coming back in like 5 seconds.

« I know where she is »

«Can u zap us with the impala? »

«Of course» replied castiel before a putting his hand on each of their chests.

Sam and dean looked around them, they were near a motel, caps disappeared and reappeared again with the impala.

« Is she here » dean asked

He didn't get an answer a girl around 5'7 with dark hair came out if a room, dean recognized her as his sister, he didn't see her since she was 11.

Sam too, «hey Katherine » Sam called for her. She turned around stared for like 5 seconds and then ran

Kath P.O.V

'Run run run' it's what I told myself as I saw Sam and dean , I didn't see them in 5 years and they could be possessed for all I know , plus, they were hunters too , maybe they came here to hand me to Lucifer . I ran as fast as I could and I could hear them running after me, they were very close I could see Sam's long hair behind my shoulder, I took off my jacket and hit him with it in attempt to distract him, I continued running and could hear them yelling at me to stop but I didn't and ran faster. I sighed relief as I started to get far away from their sight until I hit a brick wall and fell on my ass. I looked up to see a blue eyed dude in a trench coat staring at me blankly , the man creped me out I took step back still on the ground and I could feel both my brothers behind me , I get up and tried to run again bur dean grabbed my arm very hard .

"what the hell is your problem ?! " he yelled

"let GO !" I screamed louder struggling against he's

"Not until you calm down"

"Let go of me or I swear I'll ..."I didn't get to finish my threat as trench coat creepy dude touched my forehead with a finger and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I got that funny feeling. I looked up and saw that I was in a motel room. Sam, dean and creepy dude were here as well.

«rise and shine sleepy head" dean sang-singed.

"What the fuck did you do to me?! » I yelled at the blue eyed guy. He took a step towards me and immediately took a step back. "I just put you sleep" he replied in a rather calm tone, like he was talking about candy

«You're a demon» I stated and begun to freak. If this guy was a demon I' m soo screwed.

"He's not a demon" Sam said interrupting our little fight. "Why did you run when we called you?" He asked.

"You could be demons for all I know, either that or your handing me over to him» I stated. »Seriously?!" Dean screamed. Sam shot him a warning glare. "Come on Kath, we aren't demons, and no one is handing you over to Lucifer, we want to know why did you disappear from your town? »

"Maybe the fact that demons want to hand my ass to Lucifer douche ? Or the fact that half my class were possessed and tried to kill? Oh and let's not mention the day I came home I came home to find my step brother waiting for me with a big ass knight, Just torturing me for a half hour? Other than that I had no reason to leave! «I glared at both of them

"I wasn't safe anywhere I had to!" I added.

"They think your dead, you're mom is grieving her alive daughter! » dean said

"Good for them! I would have been dead if I didn't leave! Now cut the carp and tell me what do you want from me?! "

"Is that the first thing that came to your mind to say to your brothers that you didn't see in 5 years" dean asked glaring at me

"It's not like this is a happy normal family reunion. I only saw you twice my whole life thanks to our father may he rest in peace «I said sarcastically.

Dean glared at me and took a step toward me. He was always team John.

"Aren't you cold selfish little bitch!?" Ouch, well that hurts, I wasn't that bad but I wasn't gonna show it

"Indeed I am, I'm just looking out for myself, Bro"

"In spite for what It cost others around you?"

"Enough, both of you" Sam yelled breaking our argument. "Katherine we just want to help you and we can't do that if you don't cooperate" he added in a soft tone

"And who told you that I need your help? I'm fine by myself»

"Yeah, your completely fine and don't need our help, let's go Sam " dean said and walked towards the door. No I wasn't fine and did need their help but I wasn't gonna beg for their help, if they were leaving, they can. I was gonna keep a tough image"

"No we are not leaving, it's the damn Apocalypse out there, you're not safe, and how long you think you can survive by yourself huh? How long it takes for Lucifer to find you? You got to trust us in this Kath, for family's sake»

"If I said no, are you gonna make me come? » I asked

"Yes" was dean's firm answer.

"Fine» I announced, Sam sighed relief while dean kept his 'I hate you' face which made me believe that he didn't want me with them.

"So how were you planning on escaping the devil?" Dean asked me breaking the awkward silence.

"I dunno , I didn't have a plan, everyone I knew could help is dead but I was gonna focus on staying alive!" I answered honestly

"Okay, I say to hit the road to Bobby's» dean announced

"Who's bobby?

«A friend of dads and a damn good hunter»

"But I don't even know him and I don't trust him! I said.

"You don't need to, we do and that's enough for me» he smiled evilly, what a dick!

"You're not the boss of me dean!" I yelled, he was getting on my nerves already.

"Don't take that tone with me; you should be thankful we're helping!" He yelled back.

«I didn't say I needed your help, you're the one who found me and told me to come and not five minutes after and you already regretting it! If you didn't want around all you had to do was ask! "

"I DIDNT SAY THAT «he yelled in a tone that made me flinch. "If you're looking for someone to blame, blame yourself" he added.

"You're just like dad! He didn't care about keeping me safe; all he cared about was his damn self! My mom was right about him when she said he was a selfish bastard and so are you! "I yelled at him. I know I was crossing the line but the man wasn't father of the year and i was looking for someone to put the blame on.

Dean glared at me fir seconds, anger written all over his face and I noticed the vein in his forehead was popping.

"Enough! Both of you stop it! We don't have time to fight! We got to head to bobby's and figure things out there" Sam said again breaking me and dean's argument, he turned to dean " dean man get in the car " dean yanked the door open furiously almost breaking it and then got out, "and Kath, dean is just trying to keep you safe and so am I, so let's just stay cool, okay?" I nodded.

«I'll leave now, call me if you need anything «the creepy trench coat dude said and disappeared, I forgot he was even here the whole time.

"What the hell!?" I asked Sam

"Cas is an angel" Sam answered as if it is the most obvious thing.

"Aren't angels douching bags? »

Sam laughed , " that's exactly what dean calls them but no , cas is the good guy , he even rebelled against heaven for dean and I , you can trust him " I nodded and got in the car , dean didn't even glance at me as he took off , we rode about 15 minutes in silence till Sam spoke

"So Kath! When you realized that you weren't safe back home, why didn't you try to contact me or dean?" He asked me. I simply shrugged «I don't know, I didn't think you'd even remember me, and you were hunters, you're always busy» dean scoffed and I glared at him in the review mirror. "Even if we were busy, we would have been there for you» Sam said. Sam, ever the nice guy. I didn't answer I just nodded and curled into a ball hoping to get some sleep.

It was dark by the time I woke up; Sam was snoring softly in passenger seat. I looked at Dean, "how far are we?" I asked him «15 hours if we don't stop «he answered still focusing on the road. I think he's still upset from our fight. "Hey dean, about what I said earlier about you and dad, I'm sorry» I apologized. He looked at me for a second and said " yeah, whatever " I huffed and closed my eyes again.


End file.
